Parted Ways
by chicaalterego
Summary: 6 year-old Danny Grayson and 8 year-old Richard Grayson are brother's; however, fate would force them to part ways. This is not the story of the happy reunion of 2 missing brothers, but the story of the bitter parting of two kids fated to be heroes. Rated T for character death. The name of the fic can change (suggestions on that one welcome).
1. See you in the stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the teen titans.**

Summary: 6 year-old Danny Grayson and 8 year-old Richard Grayson are brother's; however, fate would force them to part ways. This is not the story of the happy reunion of 2 missing brothers, but the story of their bitter parting of two kids fated to be heroes.

* * *

Chapter 1: See you in the stars

Sitting on a big, wide sofa, a humanoid shape could be seen. It was small and a tad bit round, since the short person had curled it's body as if trying to make itself to go by unnoticed. The person in question was Danny Grayson, orphaned a couple of hours prior.

To think it had been the first time he had been away for his parents when the accident happened.

Bitter tears disappeared in the cloth of Danny's sleeves in which his chubby face was so buried only a mane of wild black hair could be spotted.

"Everything is going to be ok, sweetie," A motherly voice reassured, though it sounded distant to the little kid sitting on the sofa. An almost unnoticeable nod was the only confirmation that the boy had heard the adult. "We'll bring your brother back," the same voice promised. Danny knew those words were meant to be reassuring, but they had little effect. Nothing, not even his brother Richard's, presence, would be able to make things right again.

Soon the hurried footsteps got further away and the entrance door was slammed shut. Now that there was no one to bear witness, Danny let his cry become louder while his body trembled from despair. There was no doubt the blue-clad woman on the other side of the door had heard the painful noises, but didn't turn back to the darkened room. Normally the ghost hunter —who had yet to see a ghost— would have, out of motherly instinct, stopped whatever she was doing to help a crying kid, sadly the circumstances were anything but ordinary: John Greyson, second cousin of Jack Fenton, had been in a horrible accident along with his wife, Mary, and now Maddie Fenton needed to go to Gotham to help Jack with taking care of things with the police, social services, and the eldest son of the couple, which had been witness of his parents ultimate demise. If Maddie had decided to go back to Danny, the six-years-old might have insisted on coming, and she would rather not let someone so young going through the experience of seeing his parents dead bodies like his brother had, much to the woman's distress. According to what she had been told Richard had been about to join his parents in the trapeze when it broke and they fell to their deaths. Knowing that, Jack Fenton had driven like a man possessed towards Gotham, completely oblivious that, no matter how potent the car was or how crazy his driving might be, the fastest way to reach the far away city was just taking the train.

While the Fenton patriarch dashed towards the setting sun, breaking all driving laws in history and them some, Madeline Fenton had stayed behind for over an hour to take care of a couple of things: she patched up something for Jazz and their little guest, Danny Grayson, to eat, and made arrangements for a baby-sitter to come in the morning and stay with the kids until she and Jack came back. She had also remembered to lock the door of the basement so the kids wouldn't accidentally get hurt by playing with the decidedly dangerous experiments both she and her husband were working on.

As the minutes ticked and the taxi moved forwards to the trains station, Maddie couldn't help but think about Danny crying back at Fentonworks. It had been merely a week since the little one had been staying at her place, and he was supposed to stay there only until the sprain on his leg got better. The whole incident felt like it had happened years ago, instead of days; but the vivid memory behind her eyelids was proof that it had only been exactly that much of a time since she met the little one and his family.

Back then, It had been the first time Maddie Fenton had met John Grayson, but she felt like she knew him already with how much Jack blabbered about him. When she finally had the man in front of her she—unconsciously— began comparing the two, and marveling how, despite both of them being tall and black haired, they couldn't look less alike. Jack's face was round and his chubby, while Johns had a more square-ish shape and had a jutted chin; the two of them had also very different body types, Jack's being nowhere near as muscular as the athlete. So, when Maddie saw the man's wife, Mary, she smiled at the thought that she looked more like the blue-eyed brunette that Jack did to his cousin. Then, after meeting the couple they introduced Danny —who had been hiding behind her mother and looked nervously towards them— and Richard —who had given them quite a scare when he jumped from a tree. Maddie could vaguely remember Mary Grayson comparing her oldest son to a robin while she picked up the youngest from behind her legs.

Half an hour later the four adults —the Greyson couple and the Fenton's— were sitting on the living room, though only the males were engaged in a conversation while the two prudent wives just let them catch up. On one hand, Jack enthusiastically blabbered about their research, on the other John, much calmly, related tidbits of his life in "Haly's Circus" whenever Jack stopped his long rambles to take a breath. It had been quite the sight to see the two abysmally different personalities interact and talk about their interests, especially since there were moments in which Jack's enthusiasm made him mix complex scientific jargon with fudge references and supernatural theories —none of which the Greyson's understood if their lost expression was anything to go by. If an outsider had watched the conversation they would have wondered about how these two people could possibly get along, but the ones who had marry them knew that the friendship was only natural given their family circumstances.

Jack Fenton, despite his buffoon-like behavior, was a genius… with the brilliance of the kind that gave birth to the saying "there is a fine line between genius and insanity". His parents had had great hopes for their son, and had sent him to a very prestigious science school. Sadly, he developed an interest on the otherworldly, like many of his ancestors, who ended up living their lives under harsh mockery. His talents, according to the Fenton patriarch, had been wasted in chasing after something that didn't exist, and were even more unnerved that he actually managed to marry a woman who would help him stroke the fire of his madness. They had kicked him out of the house as soon as he graduated from university and Jack refused to visit his family even now.

John Grayson also had horrible verbal fights with his parents, and, feeling fed up with his relatives trying to change him into something he wasn't, he decided to run away from home to join the circus. It stands as an obvious that his parents didn't approve of that either. However, it seemed like the young man had the talent and the will to succeed. When the day of his debut came he sent invitations to his family so they could watch him, patch up things and maybe, just maybe, make his parents proud of him. They didn't show up back then, nor ever. The only relative to make it to the circus tent had been Jack, who had even postponed his own wedding to go see him perform.

Truth be told, John had never liked Jack when they were kids, and could never get along despite with him despite both having the same age, but all the irritation he had felt towards him vanished when he noticed always overly-enthusiastic man sitting amongst the audience. He was still a bit troubled and embarrassed about the man's shouts of "Jonny" and whatnot, not to mention that the bright orange one-piece he was wearing made some people think he was part of the circus.

It seemed like a lie that not too long ago both couples had been chatting with each other in Fentonworks while the kids played upstairs in Jazz's room. Maddie remembered John had been talking to them about the costume his wife had prepared for Richard's first appearance on the trapeze, that would take place once they arrived Gotham when a loud thud and a high-pitched scream made both mothers run towards the bottom of the stairs.

A yank from the taxi she was ridding snapped Maddie from her memories. She paid the taxi fee and made her way towards the train station, almost forgetting to take her little suitcase with her as she got down. She didn't know it back then, but Danny falling down the stairs and bending his ankle that day had been as much of a blessing in disguise as the Grayson's choice of have him stay with them until he was completely healed, since they didn't want to risk their hectic live stile jeopardizing Danny's future as an acrobat.

A sigh came out from the tired woman. She felt extremely uneasy about leaving Jazz and Danny alone for the night, but knew that Jazz was very mature for her age and would call the emergency numbers —and her own— if something were to happen while they were gone. Once in the train she felt her eyelids become heavier and decided to take a little rest while she could. She had the sensation that she wouldn't be getting to rest very much once she made it to her destiny.

* * *

Jazz had woken up thirsty in the middle of the night and had gone downstairs for a glass of water. The small height, not too uncommon in eight years old kids, made her unable to reach the jar put on the higher shelves, but their family fridge had one of those water/ice dispensers on the door. It was as she went near the living room that she heard the sobs coming from there and knew it was Danny that had been crying. Earlier that day —or last night, she wasn't sure of the current time— she had been told about the Grayson's death, though she hadn't been given much detail over the matter. She didn't quite get why her mom hadn't taken Danny with her, but she had been asked to look after the younger kid. The carrot-haired girl forgot about the thirst in her throat and silently made her way towards the younger boy.

"Danny?" She carefully began, and almost gasped when seeing how swollen his already round face was.

Both stayed looking into each other's eye until Jazz found her resolve to sit by Danny's side, breaking the eye-contact for a moment. The six-year-old frowned at her, and she couldn't help but notice the unspoken question that shone like a dim light of curiosity among the sea of sadness of his blue eyes. Young Jacqueline Fenton had never had the need to cheer up anyone and had no experience with dealing with dead… except when her goldfish died, but all she got back then was a talk about how if she just flushed it down the toilet the fish could come back as a ghost, so his father disintegrated it with a shinny gun that shot a green beam. She highly doubted bringing that event up could help in the slightest.

Deciding to quote a TV show she saw once while changing channels she cleared her throat. "You know, Danny, you shouldn't cry," she began and carefully chose the words she would say next. "Your mom and dad must be very sad seeing you like that right now."

"But… they are d— they can't see me," Danny pointed out in a broken voice, barely louder than a whisper. All the crying he had done had, understandingly, left him aphonic.

Jazz shook her head with a small smile, feeling proud of having predicted more or less his third cousin's retort. "But when people die they become stars," she pointed to the nearest window, "so they can see the people they love and look after them."

Danny's eyes grew as wide as the swollenness on his face allowed him and looked the ceiling in perplexity for a couple of seconds before jumping off the couch he was sitting on and rushing toward the main door. Jazz's slightly sleepy mind had barely registered the motion when she heard a click sound and rushed towards the door in time to see Danny open it and made it out to the street.

* * *

Danny Grayson was, despite his father's John towering height, a tad small for his age; however, thanks to the training he had done with his mother he was more athletic than he looked, and could easily reach the doorknob by jumping on one foot. He could barely hear his cousin Jacqueline calling for him worriedly from the inside as he moved his little head to look up to the shinny stars sinning in the night sky.

"Danny what are—"she began, but stopped when Danny looked at her with a somewhat hopeful expression.

"Are they truly there?"He asked before looking back up, "I can't see them" He squinted his eyes, as if by doing that he could actually see them in the sky.

Jazz simply wrapped her arms around Danny and hugged him as tightly as she could. "But they can see you, so you don't need to feel alone."

A weak smile drew on the young boy and relieved tears rolled down his puffy cheeks. To be perfectly honest the idea of having his parents looking at him was something that meant the world to him: Danny, had been very sulky to be left behind by his family because his injury. Back then he had promised to be good, he had cried, begged, but in the end his mommy and daddy had insisted that staying behind was 'the best for him', whatever that meant. The only think he knew was that anyone but him would be getting on the circus train to visit Gotham City and that he was going to miss his brother doing flips in the trapeze. As the time for all to leave, the Fenton's had taken him out do he could see them before they left, but Danny had just crossed his little arms and glared at them as they left, losing his chance to give them a last hug, receive one last rustle on his messy hair and having him mom give him a kiss on his rosy cheek. The worst part of behaving like he did was that he never quite got to say goodbye.

Clenching his little fist Danny's eyes gained a bit of light, and naively pondered if his parents could hear him if he shouted to the sky; however, he remembered how hard it was for his weak voice to make it to his parents ears when they were high up in the trapeze, and how some timed Richard would climb up to tell their parents that he was calling. So Danny reached a conclusion that was proof of youthful naivety: If I want to talk to them again I should probably go up there too. Not permanently, of course, but long enough to properly say goodbye.

"We should go back inside," Jazz, who he had forgot had been squeezing him, pointed out as she unwrapped her kind arms from around him, making the cold of the night snake around the places her heat had kept him warm.

Danny simply nodded, a groggy feeling making him to his somewhat numb body. He really needed to sleep.

His felt himself being pulled gently as he walked hand in hand with his cousin, all the way to her room, having both of them curl on the bed. Jazz had been fast sleep, but Danny, despite his tiredness kept glancing to the bedroom's window, trying to remember something his brother said about the man making it to the moon. Danny felt his eyelids go heavy and fall of sleep and, even though he could not remember how men who could get to the space were called, he made a silent vow to his parents: Mom, dad, someday I'll see you in the stars.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: Hi there guys, welcome to the first chapter of my (probably going to be) two-shot of "Parted Ways"

The main point of this fic is that I have noticed how all Danny Phantom is Robin's brother fics start after the two ravenettes are already heroes and are to meet each other. I honestly don't feel it's very realistic that an apprentice of the greatest detective ever wouldn't be able to know his brother's whereabouts unless he was literally living in the ghost zone (I might elaborate the idea at a different fic after I finish some I'm currently working in, but if someone like the idea they can use it as well). Anyway, following my logic Robin know where Danny is and vice-verse. To get a deeper explanation on why they weren't both adopted by either Bruce or the Fenton's you should wait for the next chapter of this fic. "The Cry of a Robin" which I should be posting at some point.

Please review. If I get a mind-blowing amount of comments I might get fired up and make a longer story, however, I'm going to stick with it only having 2 chapters for the time being.


	2. The cry of a robin

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or TT.

**WARNING: This chapter is also sad and bit darker than the last one**. Still, I hope you enjoy and read the footnote. Also, **I don't have a beta**. If I screwed up too bad somewhere let me know.

**.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The cry of a robin.

Memories can torment a soul on the cruelest of ways, for they become nightmares that keep going over and over in our heads to the point of making us forget the here and now. And we could end up being trapped, reliving the worst moments of our lives to the point of self-inflicting the most horrid of tortures. There are a lot of people that don't understand that life can turn hopeless and empty for every single person on a whim, nor how fate usually turns our very own consciousness into a very personalized version of hell when something bad happens... Unfortunately, some do.

Richard Grayson, the wingless robin, had been deprived of that naïve innocence that everything will always end in a 'happily ever after' for the good guys, and that bad things would only befall to bad people. He could still feel see the arms of her mother inviting him to jump into the act, he could still hear the metallic sound of the trapeze as it came out of the hinges, and he was still haunted by the fear on his parents eyes as they fell to their deaths. He could see the whole scene in slow motion; over and over the moment would flash behind his eyelids, turning his depression into an inescapable maze of torture.

"Are you ok, son?" The commissioner Gordon asked the empty shell of a kid that sat motionlessly on a metal chair in the police station. The young acrobat didn't seem to hear the older man, as he kept on shedding silent tears with his eyes fixated in the floor, though it was easy to understand that the eight year old had been oblivious to his surroundings due the shock of the tragedy that had taken place merely tree hours ago. The police officer could not help giving him a pitying look, taking in the image of the orphaned kid.

Richard Grayson was still wearing the outfit his mother had sewed for his big day, the very same one that would become the costume for Batman's sidekick. Right now the piece of clothing remained hidden by a kid-sized overall, which he was supposed to take off at the last moment to surprise the public, and join the colorful world of his parents, a world in which he could fly under the blinding lights of the big top, while being embraced by thousands of cheers and expressions of awe. Being an acrobat used to be one of those few professions capable of bringing wonder to the people of a world in which it was increasingly difficult to believe in magic, the life of the circus was a life where he could travel the world bringing out happiness and joy. Now, however, that image had been marred with the yells of horror that wouldn't leave his ears, his parents, who so bravely defied gravity had lost the battle against it. Richard couldn't know it at the moment, but the reason he lost the ones who had brought him life had not been because they messed up in their dance with the death, but because they had been tripped while at it.

The only thing that consoled Richard's soul was that Danny hadn't been there when it all happened. Now that his world sunk into despair, his little brother was the only light in a world of darkness.

"Danny," Richard's voice was raspy as he called out his brother's name and shifted slightly on the uncomfortable chair. As he did so, he could feel an unfamiliar weight on top of his shoulders, and he looked down to see a thick blanket wrapped around him. It took him several seconds to realize that he was no longer on top of the big top's platform, but in a white-colored hall from he could see men wearing blue uniforms walk slowly around a nearby room.

"The people of the circus checked out the trapezes," a young cop who ignored the oldest Grayson presence in the room spoke to a white haired cop, "it seems that it's locking crews were missing. They think Tony Zucco was responsible for that, since they had been threatened by him and his men before the whole thing happened."

Richard Grayson remembered Tony's visit to Haley Circus. The mafia boss had threatened the ringleader and tried to exhort money from them, but Mr. Haley had stood up to the man. To be perfectly honest, the kid had seen the exchange in the very same manner one would see a weaker kid standing up to a bully. Nevertheless, the world of adults don't work in the same way they lead the children to believe it does. Now, Richard realized that the pride he felt for the act of bravery of his role models had not been anything more than an act of foolishness; and this revelation added to the turmoil in his heart by putting into injunction the way he thought he was supposed to behave. Should he life his life in the very same way his circus family did and risk hurting others for his recklessness, or was he to be doomed to a life of cowardice? That he didn't know. But, in the mist of the turmoil of dark feelings inside of him —that were too complex for his young mind to fully comprehend— hate was born and the desire of revenge started wrapping itself around his thoughts until the desire to end the existence of his parent's murderers started rivaling the pain for the loss, mixing at moment with it and making him know that he could never return to being the little boy full of dreams that viewed the world as a wonderful place to be explored.

The little acrobat stayed unmoving in his sitting spot, trying very hard to make out the words of the officers in the room, wanting to know more about Zucco, but the voices became harder to hear, since the white haired cop the young one had talked to before had scolded the brunette and let him know of the surviving Grayson's presence in the nearby hall, which had resulted in the exchanges dropping to mere whispers that only the two of them had been able to hear.

As the clock ticked Richard started to grow bitter, and the hours merged into a single moment of seemingly endless musings; until he was pulled out of his trance by a very loud '*bang* sound, that echoed in the room as Jack Fenton slammed the door open. "Dick!" The big man called him by his nickname while rushing towards him. After such noisy entrance is a given that the little acrobat had his eyes glued on him, noticing how the usual goofy attitude of the inventor had been swapped into an expression of slight panic.

It didn't take long for the orange-clad giant to spot the kid, and he rushed towards him pulling him into his wide chest and hugging him tightly, but carefully. As Dick felt the warm of the older raven-haired, he felt like he was being pulled out of his hopelessness and started crying and shaking, letting the saltiness of his tears wash away the bitterness of his heart even if just a little. Eventually, he could also feel Jack joining him in his crying, although this time the usually bombastic adult didn't let out a single sound as round tears rolled down his blue eyes.

Exhausted of his crying, Richard Grayson passed out in the reassuring arms of the ghost hunter, and Jack easily picked up the kid bride style. It was at that moment that Maddie Fenton, wife of Jack, came in, soaked: at some point it had started raining and, although her husband had escaped getting wet, the whole cloud decided to downpour on the blue-spandex-wearing woman.

* * *

Maddie, who knew Jack would be too focused on coming to the faraway city while driving like a madman to remember booking an hotel room, had done so herself. It took the couple just a little bit of coaxing and the promised of coming back to the station the next day to be allowed to take the boy along with them. They walked out of the police station, an unusually heavy silence following every step to the car, and was only interrupted by the sound of the wipers trying to wave away the muffled rain, and the metallic clangs that each droplet caused as they collided with the roof of the RV.

Finally, the two Fenton's and one Grayson made it to the parking lot of the hotel, and Maddie, who had been the one who knew the way to the hotel and thus was the one driving, parked the vehicle in one of the many free spots of the half-filled hotel's garage. "Jack," Maddie ventured, but it was obvious he wasn't listening. Jack's eyes were glue to the kid bundled up in the front seat, looking very thoughtful. Maddie sighed and got down of the vehicle and, once outside, she opened the door to the back, taking out Richard. Jack followed silently, the furrow of his brow never leaving.

It took the couple little time to reach the room and tuck the sleeping Grayson into one of the two queen beds of the room, and, despite both being really tired, they didn't join Richard in the land of dreams, instead talked to each other about what they were to do next. Little did they know that, while they were exchanging words a shadow lurked outside of their window.

* * *

Going to the circus was one of those things that people of all ages might enjoy, something that brought the family together as kids watch in amazement the show unfold there; however, being mostly a family activity didn't mean that people couldn't go on their own… or along with their British butler. The last was the case of the billionaire Bruce Wayne, who had felt the craving to attend to the plebian form of entertainment after he had helped stop Tony Zucco from harming any of the acrobats, clowns and the like. Of course, such heroic act had not been something done under his own name, but under the alias of "Batman", Gotham's Dark Knight and vigilante. This man who had been sitting in a wooden bench eating popcorn hours prior was one so great and so dark that he had been labeled an "Urban Legend" by many in Gotham. Unfortunately Batman, a name that makes the evil tremble like they would do in front of a god was only human: he had been unable to capture Tony Zucco the night before he went to the circus. Which ended up being one of the reason the Flying Grayson's took their last flight.

It had happened right there, under the blinding lights of the big tent, that the rich orphan witnessed a boy going through a tragedy much like his own. Bruce recognized the expression of lost brokenness blossoming in the youngest Grayson and the image of the two tragedies overlapped and, as the memories of the last night came back to taunt the billionaire once more, he couldn't help but blame himself for failing to prevent anyone going through the same pain he went in his childhood.

It wasn't surprising that in such circumstances Batman would end up following the Fenton's vehicle towards their hotel room, bearing the unstoppable rain, and it was a given that once there he would try to learn more about the family of the boy, Richard Grayson, so he would know the kid would be in good hands. It took a while for the couple to talk and, conveniently, when they did so they stood close enough to the window for The Batman to catch every word they exchanged.

"What are we going to do Jack?" A short auburn woman his research had let him know was Madeline Fenton asked a bulky man who he also knew to be Jack Fenton for the same reason. "We don't have the funds to take the boys in."

Jack nodded in agreement to her wife's words, and Batman could easily imagine the cause being the nature of their work. The Greatest Detective had little trouble finding anything about the couple; on top of learning their names he quickly found out they were paranormal investigators and self-proclaimed ghost hunters. How that job had managed to put food on their table for so long was a mystery not even he could crack, nor was how Jack Fenton hadn't had his driven license removed despite there being so many records of the man regularly driving at speeds that could make his batmobile proud. It was also unexplainable how the couple had been able to purchase the materials for their experiments, nor other mundane expenses such as their daughter school fee.

It probably all meant that the Fenton's were hugely indebted.

Batman stayed in the shadows listening as the couple started trying to make room for their finances to include two extra mouths to feed, and how it had been a while since none of their products had been purchased. Despite of the precarious state of their finance, Jack Fenton was still planning to pay the funeral arrangements of his cousin and wife (they said that much) and stubbornly refused to let the Grayson boys to be taken in by anyone but himself. It was clear that Madeline was the voice of reason, and tried to make him snap out of his unrealistic choice of actions.

Bruce had been reassured the couple had their hearts in the right place not five minutes after they had started talking; however, there were many many reasons that made the Feton's inadequate to raise Richard: not only they wouldn't be able to support that kid, his brother Danny nor their own daughter Jasmine; they had been running experiments with highly volatile chemicals in their basement; built several kind of guns and other weapons, and the sales of their inventions to shady enterprises and mysterious clients might mean the both of them were involved unknowingly with organized crime, which made their business dangerous to themselves and whoever lived under the same roof.

Eventually the discussion inside the room turned into a quarrel, and Batman dared peek inside in time to see Richard Grayson looking at the couple's heated discussion with a very painful look before the kid quietly started closing the door of the adjoined room. It was at that moment that Gotham's vigilante made his resolve. He would take care of this kid and his brother Danny, and he would be there for them in the dark days they would have to go through, much like Alfred was there for him. Bruce Wayne would let know the people for social services about his will to adopt the two orphaned Grayson's; right now, nevertheless, Batman had another Duty: find Zucco and take him to justice.

The criminal who murdered Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne was never found and it blackened his heart so much it ended up engulfed in the shadows. He couldn't let those children deal with such injustice, specially Richard who so strongly reminded him of his younger self. Maybe, hopefully, Richard would be able to live a childhood not tainted by thoughts of revenge.

* * *

Destiny would then tied the destinies of those it watched at the same time it planned to tear apart the paths of others. So, as the clouds cried, the rain became a background sound that mingled with the tragic whisperer of the wind; the Bat that belonged to the night joined his obscure lover in a familiar dance, and a little Robin wept, torn between the wish to disappear and the wish to get out of his little forte of sheets to look for the murdered of his parents and make him pay.

Seemingly robed of all innocence, the heart of Richard became as black's as the feather's of a winged robin. His childhood had been corrupted, and his happiness maimed by the hand of Gotham. The place for which angel's tears came to be and the demons could go gallivanting around every corner at night. It could be only in a place such as this that the fate would allow black-winged angels could be born to raise and fight for the sake of the victims of its ministrations. Batman had been the very first being to whom Gotham's night would belong, and he belonged to it just as much. Destiny never let those that it decided to wrap in misery freely walk into the light; and thus, certain little Robin will belong to the night.

To be continued…

* * *

.

* * *

AN: And so a two-shot became a three-shot because of ItTicklesLikeCrazy's request! I had to change a couple of things for that to happen, but I could not bring myself to turn down the request ^_^

Now, since I have a bit of extra time on my hands I shall answer the reviews of the guests' (I PMed the users already):

kilppari: I'm glad you liked the reasons Danny became an astronaut, also… I didn't know I mixed the names Jaqueline and Jasmine. I should go back and fix that… eventually. I'm feeling too lazy to do that today.

Chaos: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! sorry this one didn't come too soon.

Guest: Yeah, I didn't made Danny emo, I'm pretty sure I could have though XD.

…

Is anyone interested in my doing a non-depressive sequel to this? You are free to fire away ideas if you do.


End file.
